


A Good Example

by enjolferre



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Example

Being kicked out of the Church Of Jesus Christ Of Latter-Day Saints should not have been a direct cause of the best moment of Elder McKinley’s life, but there was something freeing about knowing he was going to Hell no matter what he did from there on out. He could have as many feelings as he wanted, and he’d still end up no worse than he’d have been without them.

“We love to dance and shout and let all our feelings out, and work to make a better latter day.” 

That was what he’d said. Caught up in the moment and thrilled to death that he and his Elders were safe for another year and nine months, those words had made their way out of Elder McKinley’s mouth, and, after seeing the relief and pure joy on his poor Elders’ faces when he’d said them, he didn’t have the heart to take them back.

It wasn’t until after everything had settled a bit and everybody was finished making their declarations that Connor was swept off-guard and off his feet by none other than Kevin Price, and before he knew it, he was being lifted off the ground and spun around in circles while his friend laughed. 

“Everything’s fine, Elder!” Kevin exclaimed. “It’s all okay!”

“I know! I know, I saw, Elder Price!”

Kevin laughed and set him down, though neither former-Elder made any effort to move away or stop grinning. “We did it! The General’s gone, we’re all staying, and we saved the village!”

“And the Elders are so happy! This is the happiest I’ve seen them since we arrived. It’s amazing!”

“It’s incredible.”

“You’re incredible.”

They stared at each other for a while, and McKinley put every effort into memorizing everything about that moment for the little box in his brain labelled Gay Thoughts About Kevin Price that, from the beginning, seemed to be made of some uncrushable material. It wasn’t until Kevin’s lips met his cheek in a gentle kiss that Connor noticed that he’d been leaning in towards him, aiming for a kiss that probably wouldn’t have been quite as chaste as the one he ended up getting. 

“I am so sorry, Elder. I don’t know what came over me,” he stuttered out, somehow still captivated by those perfect, smiling eyes.

“Are you sure? Because I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Kevin teased. “And don’t be sorry. Remember what you told us we do now?”

“Dance and shout?”

“And let all our feelings out. That means you too. You have to set a good example for your Elders, District Leader.” 

With that, Kevin was gone, pulled off into a group hug with Arnold and Nabulungi, leaving Connor blushing and grinning and ghosting his fingers over his cheek and, for once, absolutely not turning anything off.


End file.
